Chalk
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: Everyone loves those little candy hearts you get on Valentines, right? Wrong. In fact, a certian pair of gunman are currently finding out exactly how much those tiny things suck. Fluff alert!


A short little fluff piece all nice and wrapped for Valentines day. To my Valentine, of course! -kisses!-

.-.-.-.-.-.

"It tastes like chalk."

Vash rolled his eyes, currently hidden behind the book he had been reading, at the priest who had just thrown himself unceremoniously into one of the chairs by the table. "_I_ think it's sweet," the blonde remarked. "Romantic, even." This was followed by a snort from the general direction of a certain chain smoker.

"What's romantic about chalk-flavored hearts?" Wolfwood spat back. Two azure orbs rolled in their sockets once again in response and then went back to reading.

Oblivious to blonde's eye-rolling spree, Nick picked up another one of the heart-shaped candies and gave the little confection a skeptical glare. The first one he had tasted had been horrible. That one was white; this one was pink. Was it possible this one might be different? After all, nearly every candy had its black sheep flavor. Maybe he just had to watch out for the white ones…

Deciding that was a solid enough theory for him to stake his health upon, he popped the pink sweet into his mouth. Two seconds later, it was back in his hand.

Okay, definitely _not_ just the white ones.

"Oh _come on_!" Vash cried as his dark haired friend attempted to rid himself of the horrid taste by wiping his tongue with his hands. The blonde slammed his book shut and placed it aside, leaving his hands free to be placed on his waist with a huff. "It can't be _that_ bad." The clergyman paused at his work to send the outlaw a dark glare.

"I beg to differ," he snapped back.

"HA! All that smoking has burned off your taste buds," the Humanoid Typhoon replied, looking smug. "You wouldn't know chalk from a chocolate cake."

"Fine!" Wolfwood barked back. "You think you know so much, _you_ have some." He reached into the bag and pulled out a small handful before tossing each one in turn at his friend. Making a big show if it, Vash proceeded to catch every one of the tiny hearts in his hands, plucking them out of the air one by one.

"Aww," the gunman cooed upon seeing the front of a yellow one. "That's so _cwute_." He picked it up out of his hand and waved it at the priest. "Hey, Wolfwood! 'Be Mine'?" The priest glared again, this time leaning over in his chair to smack the treat out of Vash's hand. "That's so mean," Spikey whined. "I didn't want to be yours either, so there." He stuck his tongue out at the man for good measure.

Wolfwood simply rolled his eyes in response. "Are you gonna eat it or what?"

"I was _getting_ to it," the blonde replied sharply, crossing his arms as he spoke. His friend at the table simply rolled his steely blue eyes once again. Seeing this, Vash let out an insulted huff and proceeded to stuff the entire hand full of candies into his mouth at once.

Wolfwood took cover.

Vash took the bathroom.

Some nasty sounds and regurgitated candies later, both gunmen sat across from each other, two pairs of eyes staring at the bag on the table between them.

"Maybe they're not _for_ eating," Vash offered. The man across from him let this thought sink in before plucking an orange colored confection from the tabletop to inspect. "They could just be to look pretty," the pacifist went on to say, "like those candy-corn things."

"You mean those so-called candies that have been around since, like, the dawn of time?" Nick asked inquisitively as he rolled the heart between his forefinger and thumb.

"Yeah, those things."

Again, the preacher contemplated this new suggestion on Tongari's part. They did have those sickeningly sweet messages printed upon their tiny fronts after all. However, if they were just for show, why the hell call them '_candy_'? Why trick people like that, with getting their hopes up then smashing them into tiny, heart-shaped smithereens.

Whoever created these little hearts must have been an evil genius…

…Why was he suddenly reminded of something Knives would do?

Nicky's thoughts of world domination via chalk-flavored messages of evil hearty love were quickly forgotten as the hotel room's door flew open.

"Oh!" Millie cried, bounding through the doorway and towards the table the boys were currently seated around. "You got the hearts!"

"Yeah, I got 'em," the priest replied unenthusiastically before adding to himself under his breath, "Got 'em, ate 'em, choked on 'em, coughed 'em back up…" Big girl, obviously not catching that last part, smiled widely while fishing a treat off the table to wave in the black clad clergy's face.

"Aren't they just the most deplorable things you've ever seen!"

"That's 'adorable', Millie," a voice corrected from the doorway. All three turned to see Meryl leaning against the open door frame. "'Aren't they the most _adorable_ things you've ever seen.'" With that, the grey eyes within the doorway fell upon the red-clad gunman and, excusing himself, said gunman quickly made his way over to them. The pair then quickly exited stage right, leaving Millie alone with her favorite priest.

"Hey, Big Girl," Wolfwood said, offering the woman the seat next to him.

"What is it Mr. Priest?" the insurance girl asked.

"Hold out your hand."

Millie did as she was told and found something small and lavender being set within it a second later. Curious, she looked down to find the small, lavender thing to be in fact one of the many hearts currently spewed carelessly across the table. A blush crossed her cheeks upon reading the message stamped in purple across it.

"So, how about it?" the priest asked, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. The pink tint of the brunette's face instantly became a tomato red. Regardless, she shyly leaned forward, lips slightly parted, inviting him to do the same. The smirk instantly vanished as Wolfwood leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. It lasted for only a brief moment and when Millie pulled away a second later, she realized the blush had transferred from her face onto his tan one.

Then she noticed the horrible taste in her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Wolfwood asked, obviously noticing the disgusted expression she had made a moment prior. "I'm sorry, I should have brushed my teeth."

"No, it was nice, it's just…." Millie turned away, slightly embarrassed. She fiddled with the 'Kiss Me' heart still in her hands.

"It tastes like chalk."


End file.
